Fossil Fighters
by Blargon7
Summary: Hunter Swaggins goes on an adventure to save the world countless times, get a girlfriend, and use freaking dinosaurs! A Fossil Fighters playthrough.
1. Chapter 1: Dino Medal & eBay

Chapter 1

Dino Medals & eBay

**AN-Hey guys! Heres meh first fic, so enjoy!**

**ASFJerome: CAN I BE IN IT?**

**Me: …..**

The day that the adventure started that made me save the world countless times, get a girlfriend, and give me freaking dinosaurs was a normal Saturday.

Hi. My name's Hunter Swaggins. Don't laugh. I bet you have a weird name, too(I doubt it, but still). Anyway, I was watching TV that day. Let's start from there….

"Gravity Falls will be right back, on Disney Channel" the TV blared. I was lying on the couch. I had a red shirt on and really red hair. My shorts and crown were dark gray, while my shoes were black. "Do you like dinosaurs?" the TV asked, with a picture of a tropical island in the background. "Yeah" I muttered. "Do you wish you owned some and controlled them?" it asked. "Woah" I said. Was this commercial going where I think it was going? "Then come over to Vivosaur Island! Where the fossils of ancient beasts lay asleep in the ground! Either watch intense Fossil Battles, or become a Fossil Fighter yourself!". The TV went on about some travel stuff, and I bolted into the kitchen. "MOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMM OMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMMOMMMOMOMMOMMOMMO MMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOM!"

I yelled. "Woah!" my mom said as she was cooking dinner. She has blonde hair pulled into a bun, a light green shirt, a dark green sweater, navy blue pants, and pink slippers. "Calm down. What is it?". "THERESTHISPLACECALLEDVIVOSAURISLANDANDYOUCANGETDI NOSAURSANDFIGHTWITHTHEMIWANNAGOSOBADPLEAAAAAAASE!" I yelled. "SLOW. DOWN." My mom said. So I explained it to her. "Hmmmmmm…" she mumbled. "Ask your dad.". "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. My dad was more likely to win the lottery then let me do that!

"Ask him," my mom threatened. "Or you won't go at all.". So I naturally sprinted into my dad's room. "DADADADADADADADADADADADDADAADADADADADADADADADADAD ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD!" I yelled. "Can I go to Vivosaur Island?!". "What the heck is Vivosaur Island?" my dad asked. He has tousled black hair, glasses, a gray t-shirt, gray shorts and black sneakers. So, I had to explain it to him, too. "Well, if it's OK with your mother-" he started. I didn't hear the rest because I was already downstairs. "DAD SAID I COULD!" I yelled. "Well, if it's OK with dad, it's OK with me." Mom said. I'm not sure what happened next. I may have gotten so I excited I forgot. Most likely I fainted. When I woke up, it was getting dark out. I could tell I was supposed to be in bed, but I went on my computer and went on eBay. I then searched, "Cheap Dino Medals". None of them were cheap. The cheapest one was about 500 bucks. I kept looking, and looking, and looking until I found one that was a godsend. It was only 50 bucks. I ordered it immediately, not even looking at the medal or the description. I shut down the computer and jumped into my bed. I didn't sleep at all.

The next morning, I got up, sprinted down the stairs, and out the front door. There was nothing there. I looked in the mailbox. Nothing there, either. So, I went back inside and saw my mom and dad glaring at me. "Uhhhhhhh…..hi?" I said. "Did you happen to BUY anything last night?" my mom asked. _Uh, oh… _I thought. "Like, I don't know, a Dino Medal?". "Umm, yes?" I squeaked. "You should be lucky we already bought tickets to go." My dad said. "Or else we wouldn't be going.". "I'MSOSORRYIJUSTREALLYWANTEDMYOWNSPECIALVIVOSAURPL EASELETMEGOPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" I yelled. My parents just stood there, confusion on their faces. "Wow," my dad said. "I didn't know you cared that much.". "This is your last chance." My mom said. "OK!" I yelled, and I ran into my panting for about ten minutes, I searched YouTube for Fossil Battles and was surprised to see a ton of videos already. I picked one that was called 'Rosie Richmond versus Captain Travers'. Captain Travers was a tall man with a straw hat, a Hawaiian shirt, light gray shorts, a big nose and sandals. He had what was called a 'Goyo', a relatively small dinosaur that looked like Pachycephalasaurus, with a big, dome shaped, rainbow colored head and a sleek blue and green body. The other competitor, which I guessed was Rosie, had a light pink archaeologist's hat, pink hair, pink eyes, a pink tank top, a pink skirt and pink shoes, and pink gloves. She had a Siamo, which was built like a T-Rex, was red with a few black markings, a pale yellow underbelly, and a blue feather sticking out of it's head. Captain Travers yelled "Rock Head on Siamo!", and the Goyo head butted Siamo. Then Rosie yelled "Siamo Fang on Goyo!", and Siamo bit Goyo. Goyo turned white and disappeared. When I looked at where it was, a small medal with a picture of a Goyo was there. "ROSIE WINS!" the announcer yelled, and the crowd went wild. The Siamo also turned into a medal, and the video ended. I watched more videos until it started getting dark, and then it occurred to me that pretty much all the videos had Rosie in them. I shook aside the thought, and went to sleep.

The next day, I did the same thing I did the last morning. There was nothing there. I looked in the mailbox, and in it was a box about the size of a Dino Medal. I sprinted faster than I thought possible to my room. I ripped open the box, and inside was…..a new pair of glasses for my dad. I glumly brought them to my dad and went on the computer. I looked up vivosaurs on Wikipedia. Their was a list of all the vivosaurs, along with what was called Support Effects and their moves. My favorite vivosaur their was Guan, short for Guanlong. He looked like a cross between a Velociraptor and a T-Rex. He was dark red, with a lot of black markings, and a single crest on his head. According to the Wiki, he was a Fire Type, and if I understood correctly, he had amazing support effects. But best of all, one of his moves allowed him to transform into a T-Rex! A T-Rex was also red with a lot of black markings, and had fire-colored feathers around his head and down his back. Also, he had top-notch attack. I then wondered what vivosaur I ordered online. Maybe, if he was lucky, it was a Guan. The rest of the day, I watched some more Fossil Battles, and once it got dark, went to bed.

I dreamed that I was running through a big field, with vivosaurs coming along and roaring. The sky was perfect, with light, puffy clouds. Then, a voice yelled, "HUNTER!". I whipped around and saw nothing. "HUNTER!" it said again. I woke up, startled, and saw my mom standing over me, smiling. She held out a small medal with a dinosaur on it and said "I think this is for you.".

**Me: YAY! HUNTER GOT HIS MEDAL!**

**ASFJerome: YAY! ASFJerome got put in the story!**

**Me: No.**

**ASFJerome: Yes!**

**Me: NO!**

**ASFJerome : Grrrrrrrrrr….. **

**5 minutes later…..**

**Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT OF THIS TOILET! PLZ!**

**ASFJerome: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vivosaur Island

Chapter 2:

Vivosaur Island

**AN- Heyo! I just realized that last chapter was as short as heck, so I'll try to make longer ones.**

**ASFJerome: I bet it would be longer if you put me in it…**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! _I thought as my mom gave me the medal. "See you soon!" she said, and left. _That was strange…. _I thought. _You bet it was! _Said a voice in my head. "GAAAAAAH!" I yelled, and accidentally threw my medal on the floor. It glowed white, and disappeared. In it's place was a familiar vivosaur. "A GUAN! YUSH!" I yelled. _Yeah, most people can't even look at me because I'm so awesome! _ The voice in my head said again. I jumped. _WHO'S IN MEH HEAD?! _I thought. _Me. _The voice replied. _WHO'S 'ME'? _I asked. _Your Guan! DUH!,_ said the voice. _WOAH! VIVOSAURS CAN TALK TO ME THROUGH TELEPATHY?! _I thought-asked. _I don't know what telepathy is, but if it means talking to you in your head, yes! _Guan said. _SO COOL!_ I thought. _I KNOW! _Guan said.

_Well, I guess I should name you….. _I thought. _Yeah, that would be nice. _Guan replied. _How about Wildfire? _I asked. _I like it! _Guan said. _I like it a lot. YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT IS AWESOME! I LOVE IT! WOOOOOOOOOOOW! AMAZING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

I gave him a weird look, and he stopped. _Welp, I might as well introduce you to my parents! _I thought. _Yeah, why not? _Wildfire replied. So I walked down the steps, but Wildfire wouldn't come down. _Wildfire, you comin'? _I asked. _I'm not sure I can walk down these… _he replied. _Sure you can! _ I said. _OK…. _He said. He stepped down on the step, shrieked, and fell down the stairs. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I yelled. Wildfire might have been small in dinosaur terms, but imagine you, two times heavier, and equipped with sharp claws fall into you from 10 feet up. "OOOOOOOFFFFFFF!" I yelled as I hit the ground. My vision went a little fuzzy, and when it came back, I had a killer headache. When I looked over, my parents were looking at me, carrying suitcases to the car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Where else?" my dad said. "Vivosaur Island."

The drive to the airport was long. It was probably 30 minutes, but to me it felt like hours. It also didn't help that their was a Guan always asking _Are we there yet?. _But, eventually, we made it to the airport. I've gone to the airport a few times, but I've never seen it this packed. There was a line coming out of the airport all the way to the parking lot. "Why is it so packed?" I asked. "Cause' everyone's here for the same reason you are.". So, we had to wait about 5 hours. Every once and a while, a man or woman in a purple suit and toboggan would look at all the passengers, studying them closely. Then, they would walk into the airport. Finally, we made it to the front desk. "Hello, we booked a plane for Prehistoric Park" my dad said. Prehistoric Park? "Yes," the attendant said. "Your flight will be ready in 15 minutes.". So, we put our stuff on the conveyor belt and all that, with some snarky comments from Wildfire. Finally, we boarded the plane. It was huge, and yet it was so packed people were standing in the aisles. The plane ride took about an hour, and all through it I saw purple toboggans in the seats in front and behind me. _What's up with the Purple People?_ I asked. _Dunno, _said Wildfire. So, after the annoyingly long ride, we arrived at a little island. And(Who would've guesses), there was a big line in front of the boat. "We'll have to stay here for the night" my mom said. "While were at it, let's go to the zoo.". The zoo wasn't a real zoo, but a zoo with dinosaurs. There were many exhibits, and most of them were fun rides since the dinosaurs were tamed. There was Velociraptor Racing, Swimming With The Plesiosaurs, Titanosaur Climbing, and, my personal favorite, Flying With The Pterosaurs. And all through it, he could see the imfamous purple toboggans. "Hey, guys, do you who the strange purple people are?" I asked my parents. "Probably just security" my dad said. But he seemed unsure, too. After a few hours at the zoo, we went to the hotel. It was actually pretty nice. We went to the desk and behind it was…a purple person. "Hello, we booked room 207" my dad asked. The man reached down and flung a pair of keys out from under the desk. "Thank you?" my dad said. We went to our room, which had two bedrooms and a living room. Put all our stuff in our rooms, and went to the living room. I hadn't properly introduced Wildfire yet, so I took him out of his medal. "Ooh!" my mom said. "Very handsome!". After that was arranged, we watched Jurassic Park and then went to bed.

All night I dreamed of the next day.

My dad shook me awake when it was still dark out. I looked at the clock, and it said 4:30. "Really?" I asked. "Yep" my dad responded. So, I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, put on some clothes, and ate breakfast. It wasn't even 5:00 when we left the hotel. When we got to the dock, there was still a line. After ANOTHER 5 hours, we went on the boat. My parents didn't come on. "Guys, come on!" I shouted. "Honey, we've decided that you should go on your own" my mom said. "Do whatever you want to do.". "Really?" I asked. "Yep" my dad said. "Now go and become a Master Fighter!". I smiled, and hopped on the boat. The boat started driving away, and I waved. They waved back. After about 55 minutes of driving, the captain finally turned around and said "What's your name?". He looked familiar. "Hunter" I said. "I'm Captain Travers. Nice to meet'cha" he said. So he was Captain Travers! "What dinosaurs do you like better: Carnivores or Herbivores?" he asked. "Carnivores" I replied. "Ok, do you like the small, quick ones or the big, strong ones?" he asked. "Big ones" I responded. "Ok, now which do you like better: T-Rex, the Fiery Tyrant King! Or Tarbosaurus, the Purple Jaws of Death!?" he asked. "T-Rex, for sure" I said. "Hmmm…..the T-Rex fan Hunter…" he muttered. "Oh, look! Here's the island! I looked, and sure enough, a tropical island loomed in front of us. He drives the remaining yards, and drops me of at a dock, fenced with dinosaur rib cages. I said goodbye, and pulled all my stuff onto the dock. All I could think was: _YUSH!_

**Me: YAYA! HUNTER IS ON THE ISLAND!**

**ASFJerome: *sob**

**Me: :P**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Fighter

Chapter 3:

A New Fighter

**AN- HOLY GUACAYOLO! WHY ARE THESE CHAPTERS DO SHORT?**

**ASFJerome: Because I'm not in them!**

**Me: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**ASFJerome: ON WITH THE STORY!**

When I looked up, two ladies walked up to me. "Welcome to Vivosaur Island! Where the fossils of ancient past lay asleep in the ground!" one woman said. She had long, blond hair, a yellow shirt, orange ascot, dark periwinkle vest and skirt, and orange heels. "My name is Beth, and this is Sue." She pointed at the other woman. She had long, red hair, turquoise shirt, a green ascot, a pink vest and skirt and green heels.

"We'll-" Sue started.

"Whew! So much to do, so much to do!" someone said.

I looked past the women to see a man with turquoise hair, brown skin, glasses, a lab coat, a Hawaiian shirt, orange shorts and sandals walking in a zigzag toward the dock.

He stood still for a second and thought. "Hang on a tick….." he says, and continues to walk again.

Sue walked up to him. "Good afternoon. I take it you're here to take the new Fighter to the Fossil Center?" she says.

He looks up. "Hmmm? Oh, yes! I'm always happy to show a rookie the ropes! Let me just change schedule….What were we talking about? Never mind." He says. Then he starts walking toward a building behind us. "So much to do, so much to do…." He mutters.

Beth sighs. "That was Dr. Diggins. He's in charge of giving you your Fighter's License." She says.

I smile and think sarcastically, _That's nice._

"Here," Sue said. "I'll take you to the Fossil Center." I follow her to the building where Dr. Diggins went in. It's a circular building that's white with bright orange patterns on it. The roof is a circular, glass dome.

"This," she says. "Is the Fossil Center. It's where all your vivosaurs will revived. Please, go on in."

I walk into a large room with a large counter taking up pretty much the entire back. To the left is some benches, and there is orange floor leading to three automatic doors.

"Hello" says the woman behind the counter. Her hair is dirty blonde, she has a purple shirt, blue ascot and a green vest and skirt. "I'm Wendy. If you're looking for Dr. Diggins, he just wandered off again. You may want to check in to the hotel while your waiting." "The hotel is the building to our immediate right."

"Thank you" I say, and walk outside. The town looks like its split up into three sections. I stand there and wonder what is in the other sections when I hear someone yell "LOOK OUT!". I turn around and something slams into me. My vision goes fuzzy, and I think, _Getting your head banged against_ _two times in one week can NOT be good for it_.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry!" someone says. When my vision clears, I see a worried girl standing over me. She has short, orange brown hair, a salmon archaeologist's hat, a salmon shirt, white gloves, a black belt, red cargo shorts, and red shoes.

"Are you OK? I was running so fast I couldn't stop! I was trying to get in shape, ya know?". She says.

"It's OK" I said. "I'm Peggy" she says. "Hunter" I reply. "Well… see ya!" she said, and she continued jogging through the town.

"Hmmm" I mutter.

I then walk in the hotel. The lobby is a big, circular room with a counter on the right and some palm trees in the middle.

"Hello" says a man. I look at him, and he has dark brown hair with glasses and a black suit. "I'm the hotel manager. What would you like this fine afternoon?" he says. "Could I have a room, please?" I ask. "Yes," he says. "If there is a empty room, you get it for free. If not, we must ask the occupant of another room if he's willing to let you in." _PLEASE BE EMPTY, PLEASE BE EMPTY, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!, _I think. _Yeah, I'm a loner, _Wildfire says.

"Well, we have no empty rooms," the manager says. My eyes get wide. "But there is a boy who is willing to have a roommate. Follow me." We walk over to the elevator on the right, and go up about 5 stories. Then, we walk out, and the manager goes to the door on the right(What is it with right in this hotel?) and knocks on the door. "Yes?" a voice calls out from in the room. "We have a roommate request" he says. "Come on in!" the person says cheerfully. Inside is a small room with two beds, a computer, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. On the couch, watching TV is a boy about my age. He has shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, a black archeologist's with a red band and yellow sides, a plain red bandana around his neck, a black t-shirt with yellow sleeves, black shorts that puff out as they get lower, red and blue boots, a red belt and yellow gloves.

"Hi!" he says. "The name's Holt."

"Hunter" I say.

"Well, I trust you to be acquainted. Goodbye." Said the manager as he left.

"Well, do you have any vivosaurs?" I ask him. "Two, actually" he says. He pulls out two medals, one with a Velociraptor on it and one with a Triceratops. "Nice" I say. "Do you have any?" he asks. "Yeah" I reply. I pull out Wildfire. "Woah, a Guan?!" Holt asks. "What is it?" I ask. "They're REALLY rare!" he says. "Where'd you get it?". "On eBay" I say. "Wow, I should never underestimate the power of the Internet" he says.

We both laugh. We talk a little bit more, and I see it's been over half an hour. "Oh, hey, I gotta get my license!" I say. "See you when I get back?". "You betcha!" he says. I smile, and walk out the door.

I walk back in the Fossil Center, and ask Wendy if Dr. Diggins is back. "Yes, he's in the room to your right." She says. "Thank you" I say, and I walk into the room. I see him by a machine and walk up to him.

"Excuse me," I ask. "Can I get my Fighter's License?".

"Ahhh, you're that Fighter at the dock?" he says. I nod. "Yeah, sorry about that. Being the guy who invented Fossil Fighting isn't easy, ya know?" he says. _HE INVENTED FOSSIL FIGHTING?!, _I ask Wildfire. _I guess so, _he answers.

"It's OK" I say. He smiles.

"Well, let's get to it" he says. "This is the Cleaning Room. It's where you'll clean and revive your vivosaurs." "Now, let's test your cleaning skills."

He walks into a room in the back, and brings out a big rock. He places it on the machine, which folds until it has grid under the rock. "Now, you have to use the hammer to smash the top layers, then use the drill to clear away the bottom layer.

I nodded, and started cleaning.

After about 90 seconds of cleaning, I had completely cleaned the fossil.

Dr. Diggins scanned the fossil, and his eyes got big.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is this your first time cleaning?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well, you got 100%" he said. Then my eyes got big. He laughed.

"Well, since you cleaned it, let's revive it!" he said.

He brought it to a huge machine in the back of the room, with the door made of glass.

"Ok, now put the fossil in" Dr. Diggins instructed. I did.

"And now, do THIS!" he said as he pulled a big lever down.

The machine filled with fog, and when the door opened, out stepped a huge dinosaur.

It's underside is a grassy green, and it's upside is a bluish gray with spikes at least 8 feet tall. It's built like a T-Rex, with stubby little arms and three claws on each.

It stares at me for at least 30 seconds. Then an explosion goes of in my mind.

_HAHA! BOO YAH! THEY SAID IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! WHOSE LAUGHIN' NOW, SUCKERS! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Woah, buddy,_ I think. _Calm down._

_Sorry, it's just awesome to be alive again! Can I have a name?, _he says.

_Sure,_ I think. _What kind of vivosaur are you?_

_Spinax, _he says.

_OK, how about…SPINER!_, I think.

_I LOVE IT!, _he says, waving his little arms around. Dr. Diggins took a step back.

_Uhhh, might wanna go back into a medal, _I thought.

_Oh, woops, _ he said, and with a flash, he was a medal. In the back of my mind, I could hear him and Wildfire talking.

"Well, with that taken care of, head on down to the Fossil Stadium to our immediate left. You'll get your Fossil License in there. "Thank you" I said. I waved, and he waved back.

The Fossil Stadium was a huge building, that was a red and yellow oval. The walk way in was a cobblestone path surrounded by golden dinosaur rib cages. Inside, there are bookshelves to the right and some benches in the left. In pretty much the same place in Fossil Center, there was a counter. To the right of the counter there were two automatic doors.

I walk up to the lady behind the counter. She has red-brown hair, a green ascot, a turquoise shirt, and a pink vest and skirt.

"I'm here for my license test" I said.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany" she said. "Your test is divided into two parts, the cleaning test and the battle test. Go through the door to your right to begin".

"Thank you" I say, and walk in the door.

I walk down a long hallway, and at the end was floating robot.

_HOLY T-REX THAT'S A-Wait, did I just say 'Holy T-Rex'?, _I thought. _Afraid so, _said Spiner. I facepalm.

The robot is yellow with an orange drill on it's head with arms coming out. The ends of the arms have yellow sphere at the end with black, robotic fingers.

"I am KL-34N." it said. "I will test your ability on cleaning fossil rocks. You must score 50 points or higher to pass. Let us begin."

He brought me into a room with a cleaning grid. He brought a fossil in, and I cleaned it perfectly.

He takes us back through the hall and into the lobby.

"Amazing! I think you have what it takes to become a Master Fighter!" it said. "Go to Tiffany for your battle test."

Then he walked out the door. Well, floated technically.

"Congrats on passing your cleaning test!" Tiffany said. "Go through the door again to go through your battle test."

I walk to the door, and step through. At the end of the hall is…..CAPTAIN TRAVERS?!

"Hey, Hunter! Remember me!" he said. I nod. "Well, you have to beat me to get your license, and I am merciless!" I laugh.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE NEXT BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" the announcer said. "THE GUY WHO TAKES FIGHTERS TO AND FROM THE ISLAND, YOU ALL KNOW HIM, CAAAAAAAAAAPTAINNNNNNNNNN TRAVERS!". Captain Travers walked out, waving to the screaming audience.

"THE NEW FIGHTER HOPING TO GET A LICENSE, AND APPARENTLY HAVING A RARE VIVOSAUR, HUUUUUUUUUUNTERRRRRRRRRRR SWAGGINS!" the announcer yells. I walk out, also waving to the screaming audience.

Just like in the YouTube video, Captain Travers pulls out a Goyo. I throw down Wildfire and Spiner, and everyone gasps.

"A GUAN!" some yell.

"3…..2…1….. LET THE BATTLE BEEEEEEGIIIIIIIN!" the announcer says.

"Goyo, Rock Head on Guan!" Captain Travers says. I look up at the screen above us, and it did 15 damage. "Wildfire, Long Fangs on Goyo!" I yelled, and Wildfire jumped up and bit him. It did 25 damage. "Goyo, Rock Head on Guan!" he says, doing another 15 damage. "Wildfire, Long Fangs on Goyo!" I yell. It does 17 damage, putting Goyo back in it's medal.

"HUNTER WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!" the announcer yells, and the crowd goes insane. I leave the stadium with Captain Travers, and into the lobby.

"Here" he says. "This is a fossil to the vivosaur you liked".

"Thanks!" I say. He nods, smiles, and leaves the stadium. "Congratulations, Hunter!" Dr. Diggins yells. He walks in the stadium carrying a card. "I hereby declare you a Fossil Fighter!"

He gives me the card, which has my name, the date which it was issued, what level I am(1), and at the bottom, _Vivosaur Island Fighter's Association._

I stood there for a little bit, staring at the card. Then I yelled, "BOOYAH!".

"You're life as a Fighter starts tomorrow, so rest up!" Dr. Diggins says. I nod, and he leaves. I walk back to my hotel room, to see dinner already out.

"Hey, Holt!" I yell.

"Hey!" he yells back. "Did you get your license?".

"Oh, yeah!" I yell, showing him the license.

"Nice!" he says. So, we have a nice dinner, and then we go to bed.

All night, I dream of the next day.

**Me: OH YEAH! HUNTER HAS A LICENSE!**

**ASFJerome: I'm not ever gonna be in the story, am I?**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Hunter: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!**

**Me: RUN!**


	4. Chapter 4: MDs, Ts, andRR!

Chapter 4:

Medal Dealers, Transformations and…ROSIE RICHMOND?!

**AN- Hello! Was last chapter long enough for you?**

**ASFJerome: No.**

**Hunter: YES!**

**(Hunter and Jerome get into slap fight)**

**Me: This is good. :L**

I woke up to the sound of slapping. When I looked up, there was Wildfire and a V-Raptor beating each other up.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Holt yelled.

I guess he was trying to break them up, but now they were successfully breaking him.

"WILDFIRE! DOWN!" I yelled.

_I'm not a dog!, _he said. _DINOSAURS ARE PEO- OW, OW, OW!,_.

_Ok, fine!_ I thought. _Wildfire, please get off of Holt and his V-Raptor._

_Ok, _he said, and turned into a medal.

Then, Holt's V-Raptor dropped him, grabbed Wildfire's medal, ran in the bathroom, and threw it in the toilet.

_I hate that reptile, _Wildfire said.

Then Holt's V-Raptor flushed him down the toilet.

"OH GOD!" Holt yelled.

Then, of course, someone knocked on the door.

"Hunter? Are you in there?" Dr. Diggins said.

"COME ON IN!" I yelled.

Dr. Diggins walked in and saw us panicking.

"What's the matter?" Dr. Diggins said.

"WE NEED SOMETHING LIKE A…A….A PICKAXE!" I yelled.

"Oh, well I was just about to give you one!" Dr. Diggins said.

"THEN GIVE IT TO ME!" I screamed. He tossed it, I caught it, and then smashed the toilet.

2 hours later…..

Holt and I were sitting in the hotel lobby, being chewed out by a cop.

"Not only could you have destroyed the building's plumbing, you could have gotten hurt!" he yelled for about the 50th time.

"We're sorry…." We mumbled, also for the 50th time.

We luckily saved Wildfire, but pretty much destroyed the bathroom.

He then left, and Dr. Diggins approached us.

"Well….that could have gone better….." he said.

Holt and I facepalmed.

"Well, here's your sonar…" he said.

He gave Holt and I a square machine, with a circular screen in the middle.

"Well, go to Bea Ginner in the Park Area to learn how to dig for fossils" Dr. Diggins said.

"Bea…" I said.

"Ginner?" Holt finished.

We started cracking up. Even Dr. Diggins smiled.

"Don't laugh at her, please" he said.

"Ok, ok" I replied, and we walked out of the hotel.

"So, where's the Park Area?" I asked Holt.

"It is a THIS A WAY!" he yelled, and ran down the road.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

We raced down the road until we bumped into a lady.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"It's OK" she said. "Hey, are you two Hunter and Holt?".

"Yes…?" said Holt uncertainly.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Bea Ginner!".

She has sandy hair, an orange, long sleeve dress, with a red tie and brown shoes.

"Follow me, and we'll begin" she says.

She takes us through the Fossil Lawn and through a path in the trees until we come to a big clearing.

"OK, to use your sonar, use the two buttons on the side to activate it" Bea says. I do, and a radar goes around the screen, and beeps.

"The beeps mean a fossil is near by." She says. "You need to use your sonar until you find a dot".

Sure enough, when I walked around, I saw a few dots.

"Now," she explains. "use your pickaxe to reveal the fossil!". I smash the ground, and a nice size hole appears. In it is a big rock. I pick it up and…..drop it.

"NO!" I yell.

The rock shatters on the ground.

"Oh, god…." I mutter.

Bea laughs.

"Don't worry," she says. "That was only a regular rock."

My face gets red. "Oh….a….right…." I stammer.

Holt starts laughing, and I glare at him.

I turn on the sonar again, and dig up another fossil. I luckily don't drop it this time.

"Aaand….that's it!" Bea says. "Just bring that back to the Fossil Center and clean it!".

"G-g-great…." I gasp. "But how am I supposed to carry it?".

"Oh, goodness!" Bea yells. "I completely forgot!".

"Here's a case."

She throws me a big brief case-like bag, which surprisingly weighed nothing. I put the fossil in it, and all its weight disappeared.

"How does this work?!" I asked, astounded.

"I honestly don't know" she replies.

"Well, I'm gonna clean this. See you guys in a while?" I say.

"See ya!" says Holt.

"Goodbye!" says Bea.

I walk back to the Center and see Dr. Diggins next to a robot that looks almost exactly like KL-34N, but siver with a bluish tint and a yellow drill.

"Hey, Hunter!" Dr. Diggins says. "This is KL-33N. He'll help you clean fossils. And eventually, he can do it for you!".

"Greetings, master! BOOP!" KL-33N says. "I look forward to learning from the best! BEEP!".

Dr. Diggins smiles. "Well, bye!" he says.

"Bye!" I reply. I then start cleaning the new fossil, with KL-33N's surprisingly helpful comments. I of course got a 100%.

I plop in the machine and pull the lever.

Once the fog clears, a new vivosaur is standing there.

It's built like a T-Rex, but a lot smaller, and it's pink. It has three yellow lines on each side of it's face, yellow feathers sticking above it's eyebrows, a cream colored jaw, clouds on the outside of it's thighs, purple claws, partly yellow feet, and pink feathers with a yellow outline and it's tail and thighs.

_Hi, _it says. No, SHE says.

_Hello, _I think.

_Well, I guess you want a name, _I thought.

_No, if it's too much trouble-, _she started.

_No, no trouble at all, _I say.

We sit there in awkward silence.

_Umm, how about Dandelion? Cuz', you know…you're pink….and a girl….and a dinosaur, _I think.

_Yeah, that's OK, _she says.

_Well, um, bye?, _I think.

_Bye!, _she says a little quickly, and turns into a medal.

"Hmm….." I mutter.

I pick her up and put her in my pocket with Wildfire and Spiner.

I head back out to the clearing, to see Holt sitting on a rock. I suddenly remembered something I wanted to ask him.

"Hey, Holt!" I yell. "Wanna battle?".

"Sure!" he says. "Do you know how to swap?".

I give him a confused look.

"You just put the vivosaur in the AZ, or Attack Zone, a.k.a the front, into the EZ, or Escape Zone, a.k.a the back, and put a vivosaur in the SZ, or Support Zone, a.k.a the sides, into the AZ." He says.

"O…..K?" I say.

"LEZ GO!" he yells, and sends out his team.

He has his Tricera, which is built like a Triceratops(obviously), with horns with orange lines going around them, cream colored scales going straight up his frill, legs, and back, a gray beak, gray horns, gray spikes on the frill, and the rest of the body a sea blue.

He also sends out his V-Raptor, which is built like a Velociraptor(:P). It's face, fingers, and underside are a sea green, while the rest of it's body is a powdery white. It's feet have a rocky look to them, and it has dark blue feathers coming out of it's eye ridges and back.

I send out Wildfire in the AZ, and Spiner and Dandelion in the SZ. Dandelion looks….aggravated, like she really wants to get out there and do some damage.

Holt goes first.

"Tricera, Running Smash on Guan!" Holt yelled.

It does….35 DAMAGE?! Wildfire only has 40 LP!

"Wildfire, swap with Dandelion!" I yell.

"Ok, now Dandelion, Shan Fang on Tricera!". Dandelion bites him two times viciously, doing…103 DAMAGE?!

Tricera gets turned back into a medal.

_Ummm…..Dandelion? Are you OK?, _I ask.

She doesn't answer, but I feel the adrenaline pouring out of her.

Holt's V-Raptor moved into the AZ, and looked around nervously.

"Ok…..V-Raptor! Veloci-Claw on Shanshan!" Holt yells. It does 16 damage.

Dandelion roars.

"Ok, Dandelion. Use-" I start. I realize she has another move.

"Ok, use Grow Up!" I yell.

Dandelion roars again, and she starts glowing white. Soon, her figure grows a fin on it's back, and her jaws become enormous. Also, she becomes much, MUCH bigger. Finally, when the glowing died down, a new vivosaur was standing in her place.

She is now purple, with a giant fin with yellow swirls on her back. She has blue markings all over her body, and her under side is also yellow, along with her kneecaps. And, as I said before, she was ENORMOUS. Her jaw was almost twice my size, and she stood a good five feet above Spiner.

Also, I noticed she had ANOTHER set of moves.

"Ok…." I said, a little shaken. "Use Tarbo Fang on V-Raptor!".

Holt's V-Raptor didn't stand a chance.

After the battle ended, Dandelion turned back into her normal self, and then into a medal.

"D-dude," Holt says. "Where did you get that Shanshan?!".

"Right here!" I replied.

"Well…..that's one heck of a Shanshan….." he says.

"Yeah…." I say.

Then, Dr. Diggins walked over to us.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled. "Wanna go to a REAL dig site?".

Bea glared at him.

"YUSH!" Holt and I yell at the same time.

We both give each other a quizzical look.

Dr. Diggins cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you now have access to the rookie dig site: Greenhorn Plains!" he said.

Holt sprinted out of the clearing. Man, he was FAST!

"Thanks, Dr. D! I said.

He gave me a weird look, then shrugged.

"You're welcome! And remember, don't excavate anything I wouldn't excavate!" he said.

And then I sprinted out of the clearing!

Before I talked to Beth, I tried talking to Dandelion.

_Hey, Dandelion?'_ I asked.

_Yeah?' _she replied.

_How did you…you know…do what you did?_

_Oh, I don't know._

…_._

_I like Fossil Battles, OK?_

_Ok, Ok…. It's just…IT WAS SO COOL!_

_Really?_

_Yeah!_

_Hehehe…._

After that bonding moment, I went over to Beth.

"Excuse me, could I go to Greenhorn Plains, please?" I say excitedly.

"Sure!" she says, and does something on the computer.

A few minutes later, Captain Travers pulled up.

"Hey, Captain Travers!" I say.

"Hey, Hunter!" he replies. "Wanna ride?"

After about 5 minutes, he pulls up at a smaller dock.

I excuse myself, and walk onto the well worn path.

At the end of it, there are two oddly shaped pillars.

They're about 5 feet tall, and curl at the top. The side facing away from the path is green and has three spines coming out of it, while the side facing it is pale yellow with a piece of jasper in the middle of the spiral.

I walk in, and see Holt digging away.

"Hey, Holt!" I say.

"Hunter!" He yells, and we give each other a bear hug.

"Okay, so get this" he says. If you go to the shop, you can upgrade your sonar! You can make it bigger, make it stop detecting regular rocks, and even find different fossils!".

"Cool!" I replied.

"Yeah, I got fossils to clean, so…..bye!" he said.

After literally searching all of Greenhorn Plains, I saw a Fossil Center employee, standing in between a fence.

"Hey, what's behind the fence?" I asked.

"Fossils beyond your wildest dreams!" he said.

"COOL!" I yelled, and tried to run past him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. Fossil Battles are strictly prohibited beyond this point, so we don't harm the fossils. I'm gonna have to take your medals.".

I then remembered a game I used to play…called…Pokémon something or other.

There was a guy, and he took your Pokémon if you wanted to pass. You would go in, find nothing, and to see he had stolen everyone's medals but yours because they were weak.

But my vivosaurs definitely weren't weak.

"I don't have any vivosaurs" I said.

He gave me a quizzical smile.

"I-I mean, I have some, but I didn't bring them" I said.

"What are they?" he asked.

"T-that's none of your business!" I yelled.

"I think your lying!" he yelled back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" someone said.

When I turned around, I saw a cop.

He has brown hair, a mustache, long, white gloves, white boots, a white belt, a blue officers hat and a blue uniform outlined with gold.

"Let this kid do what he wants to do, K?" he said to the employee, giving him a look of…I don't know. Understanding?

"Fine…" said the employee, fuming.

When I walked in, I bumped into the employee.

"Watch it!" he said under his breath.

The area was pretty much Greenhorn Plains, just a smaller version.

I turned on my sonar, and it beeped. I dug down and got a normal rock.

"Pfft" I said.

I turned it on again and found a dot. I dug down and….a normal rock.

"No, no, no, no…" I mumbled.

I turned it on for the last time, got a reading, and dug down.

It was another rock.

_WTF!_ I thought.

Then I realized someone was circling me.

I looked up, and I saw…ROSIE RICHMOND!?

"Hmmmm…you must be a new Fighter. Well, your not gonna find anything here. Bye." She says.

_Well, that was weird, _I thought.

Nothing answered me.

_Guys?' _I asked. Still no answer.

_GUYS!' _I yelled.

Again, no one answered.

"Wait…" I mumbled.

Didn't that guy want my medals? So if I bumped into him, then…

"OH GOD!" I yelled.

I ran through the area and through the fence. No medals.

_GUYS!' _I thought-yelled as hard as I could.

_OW, OW, OW, OW!' _yelled Wildfire. _Could'ja tone_ _it down a bit?_'

_WHERE. ARE. YOU.'_ I thought.

_IN. THE BUSHES. TO. YOUR RIGHT.' _Spiner said in the same tone I said.

I face palmed and went in the bush. I looked around and found them.

_What happened?' _I asked.

_Well, that guy pick pocketed us and threw us in the bush, _Dandelion said.

_Probably for revenge, _Spiner said.

Then I heard shouting behind me.

"Hey! Where did he go?!" I heard someone say.

I turned around and…it was Rosie.

Now that I could see her up close, I could really see her.

She had a pink archaeologist's hat with a turquoise ring around it, a sleeveless pale pink shirt, and oval turquoise rock pin, a pink skirt, pink knee socks, white gloves, turquoise and white shoes, a black belt, pink eyes, and pink hair pulled back into ponytails.

"He took my medals!" she yelled.

She then saw my medals in my hand.

"Well, he must of tossed yours because there weak," she said.

I derped.

"But mine were really strong!" she yelled. "I was ready for the Level-Up Battles!".

"He worked for the Fossil Center, so that must be the place to go! Come on!" she yelled.

Then, she dragged me buy the wrist to the boat.

Captain Travers gave us a weird look, shrugged, and started the boat.

He dropped us off at the dock, and Rosie continued to drag me into the Fossil Center.

She marched right up to Wendy, letting go of my wrist.

_Oh, sweet, SWEET circulation…, _I thought.

"You better have an explanation for this!" Rosie yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Wendy asked.

"You bet!" Rosie yelled back. "My Dino Medals were stolen by one of YOUR employees!"

Her eyes get big. "Here, let me check the duty roster" she said.

She walks into a room in the back. After a few seconds, she comes back out.

"That's odd," she says. "We don't have anyone scheduled to work at Greenhorn Plains today."

"WHAT?!" Rosie screams. "Then who stole my medals?"

She turns toward me.

_Oh god…' _I think.

"Come on!" she yells. "We need to talk to the police!"

Then, right as the circulation to my hand was coming back(I actually don't know if it was coming back because it was numb), she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me off again.

Soon we entered a new Area, with a weird building with a spinning top, a what-looks-like-a Police Station, and a huge mansion guarded by what looks like British cops.

_I'M LOSING MY MIND!' _I think.

We walk into the Police Station. It has a counter that takes up most of the room. Behind it are three cops that look exactly like British cops. Behind them is a well padlocked door and some bookshelves, and to the far right there is a cell door.

Rosie turns, looks at me, and THANKFULLY let's go of my wrist.

"Captain Bullwort should be able to help us" she said.

One of the cops look at us. "Captain Bullwort is in his office…as usual" he says. "It's in the door to your left."

And, Rosie grabs my wrist(WHY!) again and drags me into the office.

"Captain Bullwort! We need your help!" she said.

Captain Bullwort is the police man I saw at Greenhorn Plains.

Captain Bullwort laughs. "Aw, what's the matter?" he said. "Someone throw one of your dolls?"

I give him a weird look.

_That was kinda mean, don't you think?'_ I thought.

_Definitely, _said Wildfire.

"Hardly!" Rosie yells. "My Dino Medals have been stolen! Without them I don't even count as a Fossil Fighter!"

Bullwort jumps, eyes wide.

"That IS serious!" he said. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Rosie thinks for a second. "He had eyes like a Lambeosaurus…" she said. "…and a mouth like an Ananotitan's!"

Bullwort frowns. "Finding him might be harder then I thought….." he said.

"WHAT!" Rosie yells. "I had ten Dino Medals! Do you have any idea hoe long it took to get them?! I had the perfect team all ready for my Level-Up Battle!" She buries her face in her hands.

Then she composes herself and looks at me. "Here I am, dragging you all over the island without introducing myself" she says. "I'm Rosie!"

"I'm Hunter" I reply.

"Nice to meet you!" she says. "I'd really appreciate it if you helped me find the thief."

Bullwort then jumped again. "Wait a minute!" he said. "If you got some brand-new vivosaurs, you'd want to try them out, right? The criminal might be at the Fossil Stadium!"

"That's it!" yelled Rosie. "Let's go to the Fossil Stadium!"

"Yeah!" I say.

We run out of the Police Station and into the Fossil Stadium.

"Hello, may I compete in a battle, please?" I ask.

"Sure!" says Tiffany. "May I see your Fighter's License?"

I hand it to her. "Thank you!" she says. "Go in the door on your right to the Battle Area!"

"Thanks!" I say, and Rosie and I walk through the door and down the hallway. We stop at the door into the arena. Rosie peeks through the door and her face gets red.

"HEY!" she yells. That guy has my vivosaurs! The rat!". She then looks at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry," she assured me. "Those aren't my best ones. You'll be able to win easily." "But if you don't, we'll never be able to catch the thief."

I stood there the entire time, not listening.

"Now," she yelled. "Go get em!".

I walked into the stadium, and the crowd cheers.

"Hey, folks!" the announcer yells. His name was P.A something-or-other.

"Let's get to the battling! On this side, the rookie Fighter with the rare Guan, HUNTEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR SWAGGINS!"

The crowd cheers some more.

"And on this side," P.A yells. "The fighter that apparently likes peanut butter, JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!". The crowd laughs. He has brown hair, a blue headband, a dark teal short sleeve jacket, brown belt, dark brown pants and dark tan shoes. He sends out Rosie's Spinax and V-Raptor.

_K, guys, _I think. _Let's have Wildfire in the AZ, Spiner in the SZ and Dandelion in the SZ._

Just like last battle, Dandelion looks itching to fight.

"Wildfire, use…what?" I yell.

He has another move.

It's called Great Unmasking.

I back up really quickly and fall over, making the audience laugh and Rosie wince.

_Wha…how!? _I think.

_Yeah, I may or may not have taught Spiner and Wildfire how to transform… _Dandelion said.

_DANDELION. MIND HUG. NOW. _I think.

I then smile and yell, "Wildfire, Great Unmasking!"

Guan starts to glow white, just like Dandelion did. He grows to be just as big as Dandelions Big-Form, and his head even bigger. His crest becomes taller and slimmer until it turns into what looks like feathers. His bulk becomes enormous, his arms get much smaller, and his jaw, instead of being the slim jaw of a raptor, was now the big, bulky jaw of a T-Rex.

Then he stopped glowing.

In his place is a T-Rex.

The crowd gasps, and I even see a few of them faint. Rosie stepped back, then smiled. P.B Jay did the opposite.

"OK!" I yell. "Dandelion, Grow Up!"

Dandelion turns into her Big-Form.

More of the crowd faints, and Rosie's vivosaurs start to shake. P.B Jay look like he might pee him self.

"OK!" I yelled, my confidence growing. "Spiner, use Spine Change!"

He also starts to glow. He gets huge, bigger than Dandelion and Wildfire, and much longer, too. His big, bulky jaw turns slim and crocodile-like. His spines grow skin in between and turns into a fin. His arms grow much longer, and his claws longer and sharper. His legs become longer and slimmer. He stands more upright. When the glow faded, a totally new vivosaur stood in his place.

It had a cream-colored top, with a blue underside. Red stripes ran down its body, legs and arms. Under it's elbows, it was all red with yellow stripes. Instead of huge, railroad spike teeth, it now had tiny, sharp little teeth. His spines had fused together making a big fin on it's back. The base of it was red, with the top orange. It had wavy yellow lines going down it.

Even more of the crowd faints, and I see P.B Jays pants darken at his crotch. In my head, I see an Epic Face.

After a few seconds, P.A says in a shaky voice "P.B, it's y-your turn."

P.B Jay doesn't move.

"P.B!" P.A yells.

P.B Jay snaps back to attention. He gets a hard look on his face.

"Spinax, Spinax Fang on T-Rex!" he yells.

Spinax took a few cautious steps forward, then runs in a frenzy toward Wildfire.

Wildfire calmly steps out of the way. When Rosie's Spinax charges past, Spiner grabs it's tail and flings him into the wall. The Spinax looks back in horror, runs back to P.B Jay.

"Wildfire, Tyrant's Roar on…well…everyone!" I yell.

He roars an ear-splitting roar, and when I looked on the screen, both of Rosie's vivosaurs were almost KO'd already.

"Spinax, Spinax Fang on Tarbo!" P.B Jay yelled.

That was a mistake.

When Spinax charged, Dandelion ran out to meet him. She grabbed his neck and flung him back, sending him back into his medal.

P.B Jay's eyes got big, but his expression did not change.

"OK, Spiner, finish him of with Spino Fang!" I yell. Spiner latches down on the V-Raptor, doing 56 damage and putting it in it's medal instantly.

"OK, everyone!" P.A yells, his voice back to normal. "HUNTER WINS!"

Everyone cheered.

When I walked out of the arena with Rosie, the lobby was already packed with people. Some had cameras. They all ran up to me, asking questions and flashing pictures.

Then, I sensed Dandelion send a thought out. I couldn't hear it, but I guessed it was threatening because everyone backed off.

Rosie and I turned to P.B Jay, who had also come back with us.

"I'll take MY vivosaurs back now, thank you very much!" she snapped at him.

"Whoa, hold up!" P.B Jay yells in confusion. "I bought these with my own money. What makes you think there yours?"

"You bought them?" Rosie asked. "Are you sure you didn't steal them from me?"

"Of course not!" he yelled. "What's going on here?"

"Well," I explained. "These medals were stolen from her at Greenhorn Plains. Who did you buy them from?"

"I got them from a guy named Medal-Dealer Joe" he replied. "Can't miss him-he's got eyes like a Lambeosaurus."

"That's him!" Rosie yelled. "Do you know where we could find him?"

"Nope," he said. "But I first heard about him at the Fossil Guild."

"OK!" Rosie yells. "But could I have my medals back please?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" he said, handing her her medals back. "I never would have bought them if I knew they were stolen. I'll report that con-man to the police."

He waved, and left the stadium.

"Ok, let's go to the Fossil Guild!" Rosie said.

So, we walk into the same area where the Police Station is and into the tall building with the spinning roof. Inside, there are three counters, one on the right, one on the left, and one in front of us.

We walk to the counter in the back. "Yes?" the man asks. He's kinda fat, with light brown skin with black hair and sideburns. He also has a green, yellow and red hat, white collar, a gold shirt, green vest, red pants, and a tan belt.

"Were looking for a man called Medal-Dealer Joe" I say.

"Hmmmmm…Medal-Dealer Joe…" he ponders. Let's see…Ah, yes! He said he's doing business in Greenhorn Plains."

"Thanks!" Rosie yells. "Greenhorn Plains again, huh? YES! I can finally get my Dino Medals back!"

She sprints out of the Guild, me close behind.

"Hi, Beth!" I say. "Can we get a boat to Greenhorn Plains?"

"Sure!" she says, and calls up Captain Travers. 5 minutes later, his boat pulls up.

He doesn't say a word as we climb in, but he smiles mischievously.

After the short trip, we rip down the trail, through Greenhorn Plains and into the junkyard.

Under a tree is Medal-Dealer Joe.

"Gotcha, Medal-Dealer Joe!" Rosie yells. "Or should I say Medal-Stealer Joe?" "Now hand over my Dino Medals!"

"Well, it seems I don't need this disguise anymore…" he chuckles. He rips of his shirt and pants, causing Rosie and I too look away. When we turn around, a new man is standing there.

He now has orange-yellow, spiky hair, a sleeveless maroon shirt, long, red gloves, blue pants, brown boots, and a thick gold belt.

"But these medals?" he says. "These are mine, fair and square. The only way your getting these back is in a Fossil Battle."

"Hunter, you'll have to fight him, and he has all my strong medals." Rosie says. "Good luck!"

Joe sends out a Shanshan, a Goyo and a Metria. The Metria is neon green, with a teal blue underside, a yellow fin on it's back, and yellow spots all over it's body.

I send out Spiner in the AZ, Wildfire in the SZ and Dandelion in the SZ.

"Metria, Green Fang on Spinax!" Joe yells. Rosie then walks up to me.

"Hey, Hunter!" she says. "Take this!" she tosses me a device that looks like a miniature version of the screen in the Fossil Stadium. When I turned it on, it showed the same screen as the Fossil Stadium, but with this battle.

"Thanks!" I yell. Metria's attack did 45 damage.

"OK, Spiner, use Spine Change!" I yell. He transforms into his Big-Form.

Joe's jaw drops. "Why didn't I steal those!?" he rages.

"Metria, use Green Fang!" he yells. It does 55 damage. That's HALF of his LP.

"OK!" I yell. "Spiner, use Spino Fang!" It does 150 damage, putting it back in it's medal.

Now my jaw drops.

"OK, Spiner, swap with Dandelion!" I yell. Spiner moves to the EZ, while Dandelion moves to the AZ.

"Shanshan, use Shan Fang!" Joe yells. It does 29 damage.

"OK, Dandelion, use Grow Up!" I yell. She transforms into her Big-Form. I just noticed that the transformation heals all of their LP.

"Shanshan, use Shan Fang!" Joe yells. It does 16 damage.

"OK, Dandelion, use Tarbo Fang!" I yell. It does 200 damage! It turns back into a medal.

Joe looks shaken, but yells "Goyo, Rock Head!" It does 12 damage.

I smile, and yell "Dandelion, Tarbo Fang!" It does 193 damage, putting it in it's medal. My vivosaurs roar in victory.

Joe just stares into space.

"Hmph!" Rosie yells. "I'll take my Dino Medals back, you creep!" she says as she yanks the medals out of Joe's hands.

"Gosh DARN IT!" he yells. He steps back. "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you, so you better watch your back!" He runs down the trail, only to bump into a cop.

"Think again, Joe!" Captain Bullwort yells. "Your under arrest!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells, and two police officers drag him back to the dock.

"We couldn't have caught this thief without you" he says. "You have my sincerest thanks."

"Thanks!" Rosie smiles.

"Level-Up Battles are starting soon. I hope your both trying out for the next level." He says.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosie yells. "I completely forgot! Level-Up Battles let you advance to the next level! But best of all, you have access to a new dig site! You're gonna sign up, right?"

I nod, smiling.

"Great! Let's root for each other!" she smiles. "Thanks for helping me get my medals! See ya!" She walks a few steps before turning around and waving. I wave back, and get butterflies in my stomach.

_What was that about?_ I wonder.

_I__ know… _Spiner says slyly.

_What? _I ask.

_Nothing… _he says, and my vivosaurs start giggling.

I narrow my eyes and walk forward. I get on Captain Travers' boat and ride back to town. I walk in the Fossil Center.

_Time to get some new friends! _I think.

I got all second body parts for my vivos, except for Wildfire. _Maybe next time,_ I say to a depressed Wildfire. Then I got a new head and body.

"OOOOH!" I yell.

I plop him in the reviving machine. It gets foggy, and when it clears, there stands a new vivosaur.

"OH YEAH! A V-RAPTOR!" I yell, remembering the battle with Holt.

It stares at me for a second, then a bomb goes of in my head.

"_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"_ he yells. "_IALWAYSWNTEDTOBEADINOSAURAGAINWOOHOO! YEAH!"_

"_Um…hi?" _I think.

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! _He yells. _BYE! _He yells, and goes back into a medal.

I can hear him and Dandelion talking. Then I remember.

_Hey, V-Raptor! _I think. He and Dandelion go silent.

_Yeah!? _He yells.

_Um, how 'bout a name?_

_YEAH!_

_Um…how about Poison Blade?_

_AWESOME!_

After that, I walk out and see missiles shoot toward the Fossil Stadium. They explode against it.

_HOLY CRAP! SOMEBODY'S BOMBING THE STADIUM! _I panic.

"BEEP-BOOB-BOOP-BEEP" A sound above me goes.

"Attention, everyone!" I voice says. "Level-Up Battles will be beginning shortly. All participating Fighters should make their way to the Fossil Stadium for registration"

I blush as I realize the explosions were just fireworks.

I walk into the Stadium and up to Tiffany. "We are currently accepting entries for Level-Up Battles." She says. "Would you like to begin yours?'

"Yes, please" I say.

"May I please see your Fighter's License?" she says. I hand it too her, and she looks i0t over.

Ah, Hunter, Level 1 Fighter" she says. "Ok, let me explain Level-Up Battles. You will be tested on cleaning fossils, and then you will have a Fossil Battle test. Depending on your level, it may have multiple battles or special rules. When your ready, go through the door to your right."

I nod, and see KL-34N again. "Greetings!" he says. He takes me into the cleaning room, where I get a perfect 100%, even though I just had to get a 55%.

"Congratulations on passing your cleaning test!" Tiffany said when I walked out. "Next is your Fossil Battle Test. Go through the door on the right when you're ready."

I nodded, and walked through the door again.

At the end of it was Wendy.

"Wendy?" I asked. She smiles. "Yep!" she says. "You may know me as the Fossil Center receptionist, but today I'm a Level 1 Master and your opponent. I'll be testing you to see if you you're qualified to be a Level 2 Fighter, so I won't taking it easy on you. Hit me with your best shot."

I chuckled. "Oh, contraire!" I say. The door opens, and we both step out into the Stadium.

"WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL-UP BATTLE!" P.A yells. The crowd cheers.

"On this side, the Fossil Center receptionist, you all know her…WEEEEENDYYYYYY DIGGIIIIIINS!" The crowd cheers. She throws out a V-Raptor, a Goyo, and a Shanshan.

"_WAIT, WHAT!?" _I think.

"_I don't know!"_ yells Wildfire.

Shaking off my confusion, I ask, _Hey, can one of you step out this Battle for Poison Blade?" _I ask.

"_I will"_ Dandelion says.

_Aw, you don't have to._

_I think it'll be good for me._

_Ok!_

"AND ON THIS SIDE," P.A continues. "THE FIGHTER WHO CAUGHT A CRIMINAL AND HAS SOME AMAZING TRANSFORMING VIVOSAURS, HUUUUUUNTEEEERR SWAAAAAAAAAGIIINS!"

I throw out Poison Blade in the AZ, Spiner in the SZ and Wildfire in the SZ.

"V-Raptor, Toxic Combo on V-Raptor!" Wendy yells. It does 27 damage.

When I look at Poison Blade's moves, I see a transform one.

_Thanks, Dandelion! _I think.

_No prob _she says.

"Okay, Poison Blade, use Toxic Transformation!"

He shouts, and starts to grow. He gets bigger and bigger, as big or maybe a bit smaller than T-Rex. The feathers on his eye ridges travel to his head and make on big feather ridge on the very top of his head.

When he stopped glowing, I think I heard P.A pass out.

He was completely green, with a white underbelly. He had horizontal yellow stripes going down his body. His feathers were white at the bottom, and grew pink at the top.

Nobody said anything.

Finally, P.A said, "Well, that's interesting, folks!"

Wendy smiles, and says "V-Raptor, Toxic Combo on that new V-Raptor!" It does a critical 38 damage and poisons him.

"OK, Poison Blade, Mega-Claw on V-Raptor!" I yell. He runs up and slashes the V-Raptor, doing 79 damage and putting him in his medal.

"OK, Poison Blade, swap with Wildfire!" They do it. "OK, Wildfire, Long Fangs on Goyo!" It does 26 damage.

"Goyo!" Wendy yells. "Rock Head on Guan!". It does 13 damage.

"Wildfire!" I yell. "Great Unmasking!" He transforms.

"Goyo!" Wendy yells. "Rock Head on T-Rex!" It does 9 damage.

"Wildfire, Tyrant's Roar!" I yell. It does 49 damage to Goyo, putting it in it's medal, and 38 damage on Shanshan.

"Shanshan, use Shan Fang on T-Rex!" Wendy yells. It does 16 damage.

"Wildfire, finish it with Tyrant's Roar!" I yell. It does a critical 62 damage, putting it in its medal.

"HUNTER HAS WON THE BATTLE FLAWLESSLY!" P.A yells. The crowd cheers.

I walk out of the Arena, Wendy close behind.

Again, people crowd me in the lobby. I hear Dandelion tell them something, and this time I heard the words 'your head off'.

They once again backed down.

"Congratulations, Hunter!" Wendy said, apparently not hearing or caring about what Dandelion said. "You defeated a Level 1 Master!" She takes out my license and says, "I hereby certify you a Level 2 Fighter!" She stamps my license.

"OH YEAH!" I yell. I hear her talk about books or something, but I don't listen and stare at my license. I snap back to attention.

"But for now, bask in your victory!" she says. "Good luck on becoming a Master Fighter someday!" she says, and leaves.

Rosie enters the Stadium with an old guy following her. He has a white beard, a light blue suit, blue eyes, a purple dress shirt, pink tie and tan shoes. He's also pretty fat and short.

"You already leveled up?" Rosie marvels. "Wow, Hunter! I failed pretty badly at my cleaning test. When I finally passed, I got crushed in my Fossil Battle." She sighs and frowns. "I'm going to try again now."

"Don't worry, you can do it!" I tell her reassuringly. She smiles.

"But first," she says. "Let me introduce my grandfather. He's a very important man."

_Holy cow! He's Mr. Richmond! _I think.

"How do you do, Hunter?" he asks. I'm Mr. Richmond. I heard about the incident with the Medal Dealer. I appreciate you looking after my granddaughter. Thank you, and I hope you and Rosetta will become good friends. You seem to work well together." His eyes twinkled and he smiled very slightly and the last two sentences. Rosie saw it too, blushed, and hit him. I felt a bit offended.

"Come by and visit whenever you like. I'm in the Richmond Building over in the Guild Area."

"Thanks!" I say, and wait on the benches. I thought about the look Mr. Richmond got, and the way Rosie reacted. Then Captain Travers walked in.

"Hey, sport!" He said. "I got somethin' for ya!" He hands me a fossil rock. "Forgot to give that to you. See ya!"

"Thanks!" I yell. I stand up to go to the Fossil Center. But then Rosie stands up and goes into the Arena. And, it happened so fast that I might have imagined it, but Mr. Richmond shot me a glance, then looked at Rosie. But he then walked out as if nothing had happened. I decided to watch Rosie's Battle.

I walked in the Stadium and got a front row seat. She was going against Wendy. A different guy did the intro this time. His name was Slate Johnson. Rosie had out her Siamo, with a Shanshan and a V-Raptor. It was intense, and very close, but Rosie won.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, as loud as I could. Rosie looked subconsciously around her shoulder, and saw me. She smiled, and blushed.

She walked out.

I derp, and get a fallen feeling in my chest.

I go to the Fossil Center, and my spirits are lifted when I see what fossil Captain Travers got me. "You sea DOG…" I say.

It's a Guan fossil.

After that, I go back to the hotel.

"Hey, Holt!" I yelled. "Yello!" he yelled back. "So, did ya get Level 2?".

"OH YEAH!" I yell, showing him my card.

"BOOM!" he yells, and we high-five.

We have a nice dinner, and then watch TV for a bit. They now have their own Fossil Fighters channel.

"So, I met Rosie Richmond today," I say. His eyes get wide. "REALLY!?" he yells. "And I met Mr. Richmond, too" I said. His jaw drops. "I went to her battle, and when she saw me, she walked out with a blush." I say.

He gets a sly smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

He sighs happily, and says "Night, Hunter."

"Night?" I say.

We walk to our rooms, and get in bed.

**Me: WOO! MORE THAN 50 PAGES LONG!**

***Everyone high fives***

**ASFJerome: Yeah! I finally get to be in the story!**

**Me: Why do you keep bringing this up? Anyway, if you didn't notice already, I've added a few SURPRISES here and there, like new moves, transformations, a bit of a different storyline, and…best of all…NEW VIVOSAURS!**

**Hunter: REALLY? THAT'S WHAT POISON BLADE WAS?**

**Poison Blade: Of course.**

**Everyone: :P**


End file.
